A Smile From Days Past
by YaoiFanficVeteran08
Summary: "But how was I to know I mean this is like out of the blue and definitely not something I ever expected him to take a picture of much less send it to anyone." I suck at summaries. (completed) There are lemons inside. Yaoi don't like don't read. Deku/Bakugo
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe my eyes. _**This HAS to be an accident**_. If I'd have known when my text alert went off that I would be seeing this I would not have opened it. But how was I to know I mean this is like out of the blue and definitely not something I ever expected _him_ to take a picture of much less send it to anyone.

There on my tiny touch screen was a picture of Kacchan completely naked sporting a huge erection. In the upper corner was his face verifying the owner of this provocative picture. His smile was so confident you could feel the pride through the image. And yet there was a certain vulnerable sincerity in it too. My heart thumped loudly in my chest_**. Surely he didn't mean to send this to me.**_ I could feel the rush of embarrassment creep across my cheeks. Its not like I was attracted to guys especially him but thinking back I did always have this strange admiration for him. It got even stronger when he developed his fire quirk. He quickly changed though. His whole atmosphere became a tad pretentious and his smile faded into something else. But still I followed him, taking his insults of my non-existent quirk and even getting everyone on board calling me "deku". I did it just hoping he would show me that smile again, just one more smile like before. One like in this picture. If it was a mistake I wouldn't want to be the one to tell him that would only serve to push him further from me.

I looked the image over again before deciding to exit out of my messages. _**If he doesn't say anything tomorrow at school then I'll just drop it. **_I slipped the phone into my pocket. It weighed more than normal. I let out a huge sigh.

The next day came quicker than I was prepared for. I didn't know how I was going to confront Kacchan over this. I mean I felt like he should know the truth but if he already knew then I wouldn't want to embarrass him by bringing it up. I sat at my desk head swirling over what my options were.

Bakugo entered the room and my train of thought left me. All I could think about was the photo and his smile. Never mind his-"Agh!" I cried out. Everyone turned to me and my face started to change colors. I knew I had to give some explanation. I hastily thought of an excuse. "Sorry everyone. I didn't mean to startle you. I thought I had to sneeze." Seemingly satisfied, everyone went back to their normal chatter. I was glad that was enough to divert everyone's attention. I was scared to see if Kacchan was even looking my way. To see some look of dissatisfaction or concern about his mistake. Anxiety was building in my chest. I just had to know for sure. I slowly I peeked up from under my bangs. He was ahead of me sitting in his seat facing forward like any other normal day. _**Did he not notice he sent it to the wrong person? Wait did he send it to me on purpose? What does that mean?**_ The rest of the day went on just like that.

Every time Kacchan asked a question or talked to someone I couldn't help but watch him and question his every movement, or look for any subtle change of emotions in his eyes, any hint that maybe he was just messing with me. One time he caught me staring at him and I thought my heart was going to pop out of my chest. He just snapped and threw a usual insult at me. His tone was even the same. I came to the conclusion he didn't know so I made the choice to forget about telling him.

School was one thing but being at home and in my own private room was another. Once inside the safety of my bedroom I was free to let go and daydream all I wanted. No worries about getting caught or having an embarrassing boner and trying to hide it from my friends. I was always busy training and practicing with One For All I never really made time to let my hormones out. I thought about the picture Kacchan sent. _**He must be going through the same thing if hes sending out nudes to strangers. **_

Thump Thump my heart bumped again. I don't know why but I was sort of jealous he felt open enough with some stranger to share something as intimate as that but he couldn't even let me into his world again much less smile at me. To be fair once he got his quirk he only really smiled when he crushed other people in little skirmishes. The pain in my chest deepened. It hurt not knowing what I did to piss him off so much, but I made a deal with myself. If he didn't act weird or say anything then neither was I and I would drop it.

I plopped down on my chair and stared at the home screen on the computer. All Might's wide and shiny smile spanned the width of the monitor. I pulled out my phone and thumbed through the gallery until I saw the one from yesterday. The one that made my heart beat so erratically.

Kacchan's bright red eyes and sexy smolder did nothing to distract from the main focus. His erection standing firm against the pale skin of his abdomen. Im not sure what possessed me to dive into this forbidden world. One where this picture even existed, or where out of anyone I would be the one to get it. When it came down to it, I think I just wanted to be a part of his world again even if it was on the other side of this picture.

I leaned my chair back and slipped my hand down into my pants. I was already semi hard just thinking about him. I grabbed my growing erection and started to stroke it, pulling it out of its confinement. With my other hand I brought the phone close to my face. My imagination started to run astray.

Kacchan's wild tongue probing my mouth exploring every inch with a hungry tenacity. He was on top of me, grinding his hips against mine causing us to rock back and forth.

I gripped my hardness as I began to pick up the pace. Each stroke making the imaging surreal to my senses. My eyes were glued to the picture.

I Imagined his crimson glare glazed over with lust as he thrust his full length inside me. White hot flashes crossed my eyes as we both erupted in a series of moans. Strong hands gripped the headboard as he rammed into me faster and faster becoming more animalistic with every thrust. Bakugo threw his head back and closed his eyes. "Hm Midoriya." He moaned my real name with a low raspy whisper.

The accelerated pace and wet sounds of my guilty jerking echoed off the walls as strings of my seed coated my stomach and my hand. Sweat was dripping off my face and my heart was beating so fast it felt like it was banging on the inside of my rib cage. He had said my real name. There was no way I could tell him now. It was going to be a real challenge looking him in the eye for the rest of my life as it is.

A sudden knock on my door sent me flying out of my chair. "Oh no don't come in im not dressed." Crap that was the last thing I needed, having mom or someone else walk in on me in this condition. I grabbed an old towel from off the end of my bed and attempted to clean myself in a hurry. "Izuku dear dinners ready, I made your favorite." The sound of her voice was a calming one as I realized the mild insignificance of her interruption. "Alright mom ill be out in a few minutes." I said back.

After cleaning the stickiness off my chest I threw the towel in the hamper and bent down to pick the phone up off the ground, Bakugo's naked form and poised grin still graced the screen. I sat back down in my chair and reveled in my private thoughts about Kacchan. It was my secret and he was never going to know.

I came into class the next day expecting to see an empty seat where Kacchan usually sat, he was always coming in at the last minute. To my surprise Bakugo was already sitting at his desk looking off into the distance. A white piece of paper sticking out of the corner of my desk caught my attention. I pulled out a crinkled piece of paper and straightened it out. The words weren't many, but they hit me where it hurt. _'We need to talk. Come by my house after school. -B' _A lump caught in my throat. He knew why else would he write such a conspicuous note. My eyes bored into his back. This could be bad.

Class went by even slower today than yesterday. Bakugo's note mocked me the whole time. Finally, the last bell of the day signaled the end of class as Bakugo was the first one to bolt out of the room. I felt such heavy apprehension. I wasn't ready to face this problem yet.

"Why the long face Deku?" Uracka's chipper voice rang in my ear. I hesitated. "Well I have a difficult choice to make today and I'm not sure what the right thing to do is." She had a perplexed look on her face. "I'm sorry I can't give you many details." I trailed off. She shook her head. "Whatever the problem is I know you can handle it. When it comes to strategies Deku you're already a pro." I couldn't help the small blush across my face. "Well thank you that's nice of you to say." She smiled really big. "So, do you want to walk home together?" I didn't want to say no, but I had to know what Kacchan knew. "I would but I have to go take care of some stuff, you know the choice I have to make." I said with hint in my tone. She seemed a little bummed, but she also sounded understanding. "That's okay maybe tomorrow then." "Yeah that sounds good." I was quickly feeling rushed anxiety. "I'm sorry Uraka but I have to go." I said halfway out the door.

There I was standing outside Bakugo's house. I could feel my feet wanting to turn the other way and go somewhere else, anywhere else, but they silently obeyed as I approached the front door. Once there I stood a moment and contemplated all the different scenarios that could play out. None of them ended good. I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. I waited but no one showed up at the door. I rang again.

I could feel myself tense up. Maybe he just wanted me to know he knew but didn't actually want to talk to me about it. The pain in my heart renewed my determination. I couldn't let myself give up just yet. I rang the bell once more. A few minutes had gone by now and I felt kind of foolish standing there when it was obvious he wasn't home or didn't want to see me. I felt defeated in some way. Maybe It's because Kacchan hadn't asked to hang out since we were kids. Maybe it's because I could feel him slipping further from my life. Even still I had gotten my hopes up and now here we were, right back to square one.

I stood there contemplating my next move when the door suddenly swung open. Kacchan's disgruntled face and rigid body hung in the doorway. "I heard you the first damn time!" He snapped. "Oh I'm sorry I just thought-." His resentful eyes caused me to lose my nerve. After what happened this morning in my room I couldn't even look at him. "Are you going to come in or just stand there?" He scoffed walking off into the house leaving the door open. I took the chance and slid inside closing the door behind me. As soon as I turned around I felt the front of my shirt tighten around my neck as I was hoisted off the floor and slammed into the wall. My head rebounding off with a loud bang. There was a slight ringing in my ears. His intense red eyes bore into mine with such ferocity and I just knew he was really going to snap this time. My knees began to tremble.

"You deleted that picture didn't you?!" A low rumble was forming in the back of his throat. His grip tightened around my airway. "Ow, hey I thought you wanted to talk!" I choked out. His fiery gaze bursting with an all too familiar detest. I knew he was serious. "I asked you a question!" He yelled louder.

I couldn't bring myself to erase it or tell him why. The way I had dove head first into that smile. The condemnable act I did. He would quit talking to me permanently and the somewhat civil conversations we do have in class would stop too. He wouldn't understand. I couldn't let that happen. Maybe if I played dumb he would buy it and I could get around having to actually delete the picture. It's the only one I have of the real him not the showy one he puts out there for everyone else to remember.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kacchan." I whispered through stifled tears and escaped breath. My response must have pissed him off because he slammed his hand into the wall next to my head as intimidation. I flinched gasping for fresh air and clawing at his hand trying to free myself. He slowly released me and I took the deepest inhale I could. My feet barely touched the ground. There was no time to react as he pushed his whole body weight into me his forearm resting under my aching throat, aiding him in pinning me to the wall. His face was only inches away from mine.

My face lit up as memories from this morning started popping up in my head again. The smell of Kacchan's soap wafted up my nose doing nothing to calm things. I felt a twitch in my pants. This was not good. It's already started, something I couldn't stop. Looking into his eyes I wondered what it was exactly that caused me to seek him out in a crowd. Was it just being this close after so long or was it something deeper I never thought possible.

"Why won't you say anything? I just need to hear you say it. Tell me you deleted that picture you bastard. I didn't mean to send it to anyone especially you Deku." He spat. I looked up to meet his glare. Something in me said there wasn't a simple answer where no one got hurt. I could feel the heat off my face. My head started to feel over loaded. It just wasn't fair. I never did anything wrong and yet I was the one to suffer feeling like I lost my best friend, feeling so left behind while he took off with his quirk. And all I had to remind me of that version of Kacchan was that photo. And he wanted me to delete that too. Like our friendship had never existed. I summoned all my courage and finally spoke.

"I just couldn't do it Kacchan I'm sorry.." My inaudible apology falling on deaf ears. I leaned out slowly and confidently pressed my lips to his. He jerked away with a revolted snarl. At first he seemed too shocked to even speak. I wanted to push further. I wanted him to want to kiss me back. I wanted to feel the closeness in real life not just in my imagination. I wanted him to look at me like he did in the picture. It was short lived though. His surprise turned into confusion and uncertainty as he pushed me away. "What the hell is wrong with you! You don't just go around kissing people especially guys!" He finally spoke out. "I don't!" I blurted back in defense. Guilt pulled me down. I had to tell him now there's no way around it. He deserves the truth.

"Kacchan I did something with your picture I'm not proud of." I started to fidget and I could feel my stomach flutter with butterflies. Bakugo's eyes got wide as he connected the dots. "You didn't!" He said in disbelief. My face flush with color now. _**He knows**__! _Abrupt screaming filled the hallway. "I accidently send you that and you actually used it? Your kidding me right?" His tone suggested he was grossed out and a little mad but also kind of amused. His face however radiated a different feeling. His shocked expression contorted into a fierce grin and his voice deepened, each word seemed to drip with lust accompanied by a booming laugh. "Is that why you've been chasing me around since we were kids, and why your always everywhere I go?" He licked his lips and a shiver went up my spine.

It was then I realized just what Bakugo meant to me. "I never thought that was it Kacchan. I really was just impressed by your quirk. In fact it was so impressive I knew from the beginning you'd become a pro, but honestly the thing I wanted the most was just to see your smile. You looked so genuine ..and happy. I just wanted to stay next to that even if I stayed quirkless forever..." I felt a sinking feeling start to tug at me. "But then you shoved me away the moment you got your ability. And suddenly I was alone without you." I could feel the tears pooling up in the corner of my eyes. Kacchan let out a dissatisfied grunt before settling back on his typical scowl. "And you? Obviously, you weren't happy with how things were Deku." It was more of a statement then a question. I thought about it for a moment before answering. "No, because things changed once you got your quirk. You stopped smiling for real and started using a fake smile. That's why when you sent the picture I couldn't bring myself to delete it."

Bakugo grit his teeth. "I knew you didn't fucking delete it!" Be bellowed. His fist came out of nowhere as it made contact with my cheek. I stumbled to the ground him landing on top of me holding both my hands above my head with his left while his right started diving into my pockets. I assumed he was looking for my phone and I could feel my body start to react before I could.

"No Kacchan I can't let you erase it." I was squirming under his grasp. That was a mistake. The growing problem in my pants was shoved against his outer thigh. He could feel it and I most definitely could feel it. The forced friction had caused a moan to escape my lips and we both froze. His eyes peered angrily into mine but for once he didn't have anything to say and I dared not break the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not sure how long time was suspended before his disbelief bubbled over, effectively breaking the quiet. "Are you serious right now?" His angry tone made me jump. Embarrassment was written all over my face. "K-Kacchan please let me explain!" I exclaimed. For a moment his eyes seemed to turn sad and his normally angry tone was merely a tired droning now. "No, you don't need to explain anything in fact I don't want you to." I was dumbstruck. What could he be sad about?

He lifted his other hand and softly brushed my cheek. Then in slow motion he closed the gap between us, touching his lips to mine with a surprising amount of hesitation and uncertainty. "Hm..Kacchan..mph..what are you doing?" I tried to say between the locking of our lips. He responded by pushing forward with his tongue. Electricity raced across my skin, causing a wave of goosebumps to raise and fall with every touch from his probing tongue. It ran across my bottom teeth then swirled upward to meet my tongue in fiery tussle for dominance. At first it was sloppy and uncoordinated. Drool began to leak from the corners of my mouth. His eyes half lidded settled on peering into mine as he pulled his tongue out and licked my outer lip, lapping up the escaped drool. He began to nip his way down my jaw stopping to whisper in my ear. "I waited two days for you to say something. You never did." His husky voice and warm breath on my neck sent more shivers down my spine.

"I didn't think it was meant for me." Was all I could muster. "Hmph. You really are stupid Deku." He proceeded to grind his hips into mine and I yelped. Experienced fingers played with the top buttons of my shirt. A sinister smile rested on his otherwise perfect face. His warm hand slipped inside going right for my soft nipples that were now protruding nubs. He tweaked and flicked them between his fingers. Sharp twinges of mixed pleasure and pain coursed through me. I couldn't stand my senses, especially that. "Ugn Kacchan I...cant handle that feeling." I sputtered out writhing beneath him. In a swift motion my shirt was completely unbuttoned and tossed across the entryway. I could feel the cool breeze cascading across me, all the way down the happy trail. I felt so exposed. He gingerly swept his hand down the front of my chest stopping at the bothersome zipper of my jeans. I managed to get a glimpse of his face before he continued his assault of tiny nips and kisses all the way down. My hands were still being held firmly above my head or I would have stopped what came next.

With his one free hand and teeth he unzipped my jeans and shimmied them off my hips. A thin pair of boxers sporting All Mights face seemed to stare back at him. "Now wait Kacchan-." I tried to interject but it did no good. His once preoccupied hand now clamped around my mouth with a frightening grip. His eyes sharp and poised right at me as if telling me to be quiet. I was shaking but not from fear, from the excitement and anticipation of what was to come. I'd seen this only in my thoughts and secrecy of my room. But here he was in real life just inches away from my throbbing erection. I closed my eyes and waited for the next onslaught of senses. For a brief second I wondered if this was what I really wanted.

All touch disappeared as if in response to my thought. I peeked through one open eye to see him flip his shirt over his head in one quick motion. I was mesmerized. Smooth skin and small ripples of muscle lay stretched across his upper torso. I watched him stand and casually shred his pants like hes done this a million times, revealing a bright orange pair of boxers. They suited him, clinging in all the right places. I shuddered thinking about that softness gliding across me. He glanced over at me and his solemn face turned into a twisted grin. He yanked those orange boxers all the way down and off throwing them in the heap of cloths in the corner. His semi hard length hung with such purpose. It was average but a little girthy. Same as in the picture but somehow it didn't do the real-life version justice. I gulped. He could sense my nervousness and he took full advantage of it. "Ha like what you see huh?" He mocked. "Kacchan I don't know about this." I said hesitantly.

"What are you scared or something? You didn't seem to mind when you used my picture to defile yourself. Now you get the real thing." He teased. I winced looking at his now full erection. "Alright.." I whispered. He started stroking his own, bucking into his hand with every thrust. He threw his head back biting his bottom lip in a useless attempt to stop the little moans slipping from his mouth. I felt awkward sitting there watching him but at the same time I was so aroused.

I waited patiently as he reached into his now discarded pant pocket and pulled out a small tube of vasoline. He then proceeded to open it and squirt some into his hands, rubbing them together before coating his hard cock in a layer of its own. Once he was satisfied with himself he turned his attention on me. The butterflies fluttered again. Here it comes.

"Deku, you better not tell anybody about this or ill kill you." The seriousness behind his voice sent my heart into overdrive. What was this? This atmosphere around Kacchan? I couldn't explain it, but it weighed down on my body.

He sauntered back to where I was still laying. He knelt down next to me and glared waiting for me to make a move. I knew what he wanted. "Either you take them off or I do." He said with a growl. It was obvious his impatience was getting the better of him. With shaky hands I reached down and slid my All Might boxers down past my knees. My full and throbbing erection glistened with precum. I could feel Kacchans heated eyes give me a once over. I wanted to cover my face and hide from my own humiliation. "Wow. Just perfect." His smooth voice lulled those simple words and it caught me off guard.

Strong hands grabbed my thighs lifting them in the air spreading me apart in the process. "Don't tense up so much, it'll hurt less." I didn't quite understand what he meant until I felt two fingers insert into my tight hole. "Waaa-hm." I resisted the urge to tense up like commanded while also trying to over ride my own sense of invasion. I took in the scent of desire radiating off Kacchan, his calm face and bold eyes assuring me he would go as slow as I needed. After a moment I relaxed a little, that's when he started moving his fingers around in a circular scissoring motion. I could feel myself stretching a little bit against his knuckles. A sudden movement ran across a sensitive spot and I jolted. White dots entered my vision every time he rubbed over that spot and I started to feel the building precum dribble down my shaft. A third finger joined the other two as the pressure increased. He pushed them in and out stretching the rim as he went. I couldn't help the throaty moan as a fourth finger tried to probe the entrance, but it just wouldn't make room. I swear he did this to just to torture me. I was lost in the bliss coming from him administering this punishment.

"Your as ready as your ever going to be. Don't you scream you stupid nerd." His tone was thick with just as much want and need as me. I shook my head quivering under his touch as his fingers were replaced with something much bigger. The head of his cock pressing on my entrance. _**This was it no going back from here.**_ I closed my eyes tight.

"No, look at me, I want to see your face as you fucking take it Deku." He snapped. I forced my eyes to open. His red glazed over eyes pierced right through me as he forced his girthy tip in pushing his whole length til his balls rested against mine. I felt his huge cock touch every wall as he twitched inside me. I bit back a pained scream. It was so uncomfortable that I instantly had regrets. "Oh yeah, your so tight.." Kacchan trailed off getting lost in the heat and pressure engulfing his entire length. I was trying to regain focus. After a moment he began to buck his hips signaling his impatience. It felt almost automatic as I bounced back against him. The pace was slow at first but he quickly gained momentum with every needy shove. I could feel parts of my insides getting banged on repeatedly and I loved the feeling. The sounds of his thunderous grunts and our sweaty bodies smacking against each other echoed through the hallway as he rammed into me with all his might. It was a constant reminder in my ears of what we were doing but I didn't care. It only made me want more. I could feel myself building at an incredible pace now. "Kacchan..uh..I'm close. Please, more..I want more." My weak voice blending into his moans as he changed speed. It slowed down but I didn't. I kept bouncing impaling myself on his solid cock hitting different spots each time. "Ah fuck!" His voice quivered hands grabbing both my hips as we flipped over. I was now sitting on him, his cock fully sheathed to the hilt inside me. The sight of his flustered face and heavy panting as I slammed down on him caused me to overflow. I let go squirting three or four long hot sticky strands of semen across both our chests. My vision blurred as I vibrated in the afterglow of my orgasm. I put both my battle worn hands on his muscular chest to keep myself from falling over. "Start moving you idiot." He said with a needy whimper. I was at a loss. I had never done this before. His hands roughly grabbed my waist as he started to vigorously thrust upwards. My half flacid cum soaked cock bobbed against his ripped abs. New waves of pleasure unfamiliar to me swept me up and sent me into another world. I finally understood after a few times trying to match his pace. He stopped moving to soak up the pleasure I was halfway dishing out. Slowly I lifted myself up on my haunches and slammed back down immediately taking in as much as I could handle. His blushing face and ruby eyes looked directly up at me, pure lust and vulnerability behind a cloud of ecstasy. In this position I had the control. Now it was my turn to make him squirm. "Kacchan you better not scream either." I said with more confidence than I meant to. Shock spread across his face before it was replaced with that one thing id been waiting for this whole time. That smile from the picture. The one he used to use when we were still kids. The old him, the real him. It felt so different this time around so much more.. meaningful. Thump Thump Thump. "Oh yeah, lets see this big talk of yours." He countered. I gave him the evilest smile I could. Slowly I pushed myself off the ground, this time his cock slid out to the tip before I dropped back down taking it all in once more. Different surges of pleasure continued to wash over both of us. His body rocked in unison as I continued to rise and plunge myself on his building cock, increasing my speed with each downward thrust of my hips. His blushing face and lust-soaked eyes seemed to beg me not to stop. I couldn't even if I wanted to. These overwhelming sensations were pulling me through many worlds and I never wanted to stop. One thrust went too far in and he bit his hand to stop himself from screaming out. "Fuck Deku!" He pushed down on my hips and arched his back at the same time. An oozing sensation filled me til I felt his hot seed seep from my abused orifice. "How'd.. you get so good.. at this?" He panted between breaths. _**Was that a compliment? **_I stared at him for a moment before I realized he was waiting for me to answer. "I-I'm not r-really sure." I stuttered shyly. I was not used to him looking at me that way and saying something nice even if it was about _this_. Exhaustion took over my limbs and I crumpled on top of him. We both chose to ignore the glue sticking between us. I pressed my ear against his toned chest and listened to his heart beating erratically out of place just like mine. I expected him to get mad at me for it or at least push me away but instead I felt his two long arms around my back. "For real though we can't tell anybody about this." That was fine by me I got what I wanted from all this. He was amazing, everything about him. From his go getter egotistical attitude to this secret him no one else would ever know about but me. A smile creeped across my face. "I'm just happy we share a world again. I missed that goofy grin of yours…Its been too long." His fingers entangled themselves in my hair and pulled my head to look him straight in the eye. "That look, from the picture I mean, is only for you. Don't you dare share it with anyone. If you do I'll make you regret it." I couldn't stop beaming from ear to ear. "Then you better not smile like that for anyone else." I retorted. He contemplated the weight of that offer before promptly smiling the 'real' smile id been chasing after and agreed. "Deal."

**I'm not real good at these much anymore but I gave it my best shot. What do you think for a first time yaoi lemon after a 10 year break from writing? Please leave a comment and don't forget to like and follow me for future works. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
